


PARTNERSHIP

by ali15son



Category: The Professionals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali15son/pseuds/ali15son
Summary: my intake on Bodie and Doyle's partnership





	PARTNERSHIP

**Author's Note:**

> my intake on Bodie and Doyle's partnership


End file.
